Angela Rummans
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = 20 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Place = 4th |Votes = 1 |HOHs= 3 (Weeks 6, 9 & 12) |Alliances = Level Six Vixens Amazons |Days = 93 |Nominations = 2 (Week 7 & Day 91) |Vetos = 2 (Week 6 & Day 86) |Loyalties = Kaycee Clark Tyler Crispen |TwitterUserName = AngelaRummans2 |InstagramUserName = angelarummans }} Angela Logan Rummans was a houseguest on Big Brother 20 (US). Considered the villainess of the season, Angela was a member of the dominant Level Six alliance. She was close with Level Six members Tyler Crispen and Kaycee Clark, and formed a relationship with the former later on in the season. In week 6, she successfully backdoored FOUTTE member Bayleigh Dayton. Although she formed a final 3 deal with Tyler and Kaycee, their plan was foiled at the final 4 when the last outsider JC Mounduix became HoH and nominated her and Tyler. After winning the final Power of Veto and ensuring her own safety, Kaycee cast the sole vote to evict Angela, making her the 8th member of the jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 20 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Celebrity Invitational''.]] *Angela and Tyler Crispen appeared in the audience on the 6th episode of the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars.https://twitter.com/FunFeedMoments/status/1052222532252778496 *Tyler and Angela competed on the Professional Bowlers Association's Celebrity Invitational on January 17, 2019, which then aired on February 2, 2019 on FOX. * She has released a book called “Unbothered: Break Down the Boulders Between You and Your True Potential”. She released it July 11, 2019. Trivia *Angela is the first female to win the Power of Veto on Big Brother 20 (US), and the first female to win HoH and PoV at the same time. *Angela and Kaycee Clark were the last females to be nominated on Big Brother 20, with both of them receiving their first nomination during Week 7. *Angela is the first HouseGuest to win HoH twice on Big Brother 20. **Angela is the first female to win HoH three times on Big Brother 20, and the second HouseGuest overall, following Tyler Crispen. *Angela is the fourth HouseGuest to win the PoV two times on Big Brother 20, following Faysal, Tyler, and Kaycee respectively. *Angela is the sixth female HouseGuest to win at least five competitions in a season, following Janelle Pierzina, Danielle Donato, Rachel Reilly, Aaryn Gries, and Vanessa Rousso. She was later followed by fellow Big Brother 20 HouseGuest Kaycee Clark. *Angela is the third houseguest to ever be evicted by a Power of Veto, following Nakomis Dedmon and Caleb Reynolds. **All three have won at least three HoH's. *Angela is tied with Nicole Franzel from Big Brother 18 for having survived the most votes without facing eviction for a female, with 13 rounds. *Angela won the third most competitions in Big Brother 20, with 5, behind Tyler and Kaycee who have 6 and 7 respectively. **She won 3 HoH's and 2 PoV's. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place